Various user interfaces have been developed to enable users to access the content of on-line analytical processing (OLAP) systems and other data repositories. Typically, the information output by these systems is text or graphics delivered to a device that enables the user to view the information. Although these and other systems enable a user to receive information that may be critical to the user in making decisions, they typically do not enable the user to act on the decisions they make. That is, the systems described above are typically not integrated with other systems and thus, do not permit closed-loop transaction processing.
These and other drawbacks exist with current systems.